


Of Grazed Elbows and Mended Hearts.

by Rizzoli66



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Rizzles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzoli66/pseuds/Rizzoli66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Giovanni's birthday and there's a party at the Dirty Robber, complete with a special cake. The tension between Maura and Jane is getting too much for her to cope with, but she has a plan - or four. Set in any season, there's no baby and no beards, just good, clean bikini clad fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I’m the first to admit that this is an extremely silly premise for a story, and I’m not convinced that Jane would actually do it. It’s just an excuse to get our two ladies in close proximity whilst not wearing much. So, pop your sense of disbelief on the hook over there and settle down for some Rizzles fun. 
> 
> Thanks as always go to my friend and Beta extraordinaire, Katie. Sorry Hon, I’ve not changed everything, but it’s definitely better for your input.

** Of Grazed Elbows and Mended Hearts. **

 

**Chapter 1**

“Mother-phooey!” Maura exclaimed as she scraped her elbow on the rough chipboard for the third time in as many minutes.

 

“Ooofff! Maura! For God’s sake woman, move your shoulder!” Jane hissed.

 

“Sorry, Jane.” There was a brief rustle. “Is that any better?”

 

“Yes and no. Your shoulder isn’t squashing my boob any more but your hand is right between...”

 

“God! Sorry, Jane. Is that...?” Maura tried to snatch her hand back but her elbow hit board again before she could move it completely away from Jane’s centre and her whole arm rebounded, her hand once more pressing against slightly damp satin.

 

“No! Don’t RUB it.” Jane grabbed Maura’s wrist before the attached hand caused the quickest and most embarrassing orgasm in history. There was a moment of relative quiet; the only sounds were the dull thump of far away music and their breathing.

 

Once Jane had got herself under control she smiled, seeing the funny side of their predicament... it was one to tell their grandkids. That is, IF she ever plucked up the courage to tell Maura how she felt: that her feelings had passed friendly affection some months ago and were now deep into love territory with total adoration rapidly approaching. Now if she could just muster up some courage, life would be perfect. Jane realised she was absently running her thumb over the back of the hand she was still holding and regretfully placed it carefully on Maura’s thigh.

 

“Whose idea was this again?” Maura knew the answer but had to break the silence....she was obsessing on the fact that she had just touched a part of Jane she had been fantasising about for months, and she could still feel the moist heat on her fingers.

 

“Yours,” Jane replied dryly. “You don’t think I’d ever come up with something this lame, do you?”

 

“Well, to be strictly accurate, it was Angela’s idea for us to surprise Giovanni at his party by jumping out of a cake.”

 

“Yeah, just how did she persuade you? You never did tell me.”

 

“She threatened to tell you that I...” Maura’s nerve went mid sentence so she changed tack, attack was the best form of defence after all, and she did have a couple of back-up plans for the evening.

“Never mind me, how did she persuade you?”

 

“Oh the usual, large helping of blackmail with a side order of guilt.”

 

Both women had in fact been easy to coerce, Angela had had years to perfect the skills needed to get her children to do her bidding and Maura’s benign neglect by her own parents meant she never stood a chance. Angela had separately told both of them that she knew they were in love with the other and if they wanted it kept quiet they had to be the star turn at Giovanni’s 40th birthday party. She also pointed out that being on their own in that dark, small space would be a good time to confess their undying love.

 

~~~~~

 

Frankie and Korsak inched towards the colourfully painted faux cake with the trepidation they usually reserved for unexploded bombs – or Jane when she was PMSing.

 

“You don’t think they’ve passed out from lack of air, do you?” Frankie asked in a stage whisper.

 

Korsak’s look called him an idiot. “We drilled plenty of holes, they’re probably making out.”

 

“Ewww, dude! That’s my sister in there.”

 

“Go put on some big boy pants, Frankie. Jane is like a daughter to me but even I know she has a sex life.” He smirked evilly and gave Frankie a little shove. “Go up and tell her it’s time.”

 

“You tell her.”

 

Korsak pushed again, this time with more conviction causing Frankie to stumble forward.

 

“You tell her and I won’t let it slip you’re sweet on that rookie in traffic.”

 

Frankie sighed and hesitantly moved closer.

 

~~~~~

 

They had been squashed together for about 10 minutes now and Jane was conscious she was running out of time. The cake was on a wheeled platform that Frankie and Korsak were due to move from the back room into the main bar of the Robber any moment now. She started to give herself a pep talk. _C’mon Jane, you can do this. Easy as falling off a log. Just say it: Maura, I love you. There, four little words and she’s yours... or she’ll go running for the hills. Okay, that’s not helping. Oh fuck it, here goes nothing._

 

“Maur, I....”

 

“Janie? Time to go, sis.”

 

Jane, cursing her brother at his lousy timing and promising he would soon be in a world of pain, fell silent as the world started to move, it was show time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and comments, and to everyone that took the time to read chapter 1.   
> There is a song in this chapter, if anyone wants to hear it’s on YouTube. Just search for Lost in You by Shelly Poole.   
> My thanks, as always, go to Katie. Well, Ikwh13, you wanted to know what happens in chapter 2, here it is.....

# Chapter 2

 

“SURPRISE!” The assembled crowd shouted as the birthday boy entered the Robber. The lid of the giant cake was thrown back as Jane and Maura emerged, both smiling albeit a little tight lipped. They rushed over to a slack mouthed Giovanni who hadn’t raised his eyes from their cleavage, positioned themselves on either side and each planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Woah guys, two strippers? That’s awesome.” His hands firmly squeezed the ‘stripper’s’ backsides and his gaze lingered over their bikini-clad bodies. Maura removed his offending hand and stepped away. Jane however wasn’t so lenient; she gripped his wrist, stepped round and pushed his bent arm as high as she could up his back. Her voice was a menacing growl in his ear.

 

“You watch your mouth, Gilberti. That’s the Chief Medical Examiner you’re calling a stripper.” She let go and moved closer to Maura, her upper arm brushing Maura’s shoulder. Jane’s nipples peaked at the contact and she worked hard to suppress a shiver.

 

“J...Jane? Sheesh, sorry. Didn’t see it was you and Maura.” He finally raised his eyes to their faces and then, predictably, said. “You two look _hawt_.”

 

Jane took a menacing step towards him but Maura grabbed her wrist. “We may look it but it’s rather chilly in here, so if you’ll excuse us.”

 

She tugged on Jane’s hand and led her towards the back room and their clothes.

 

~~~~~

 

Once alone, with the door firmly shut, Jane snuck one last look at Maura in that glorious bikini. It was peach satin and Jane loved the way the colour complemented Maura’s creamy skin, it made her think of dessert and her mouth watered at the thought of taking a long, slow lick across those yoga toned abs. The material shimmered in the harsh light catching Jane’s eye and she was lost for a few seconds, the woman in front of her was Jane’s idea of perfection, but the body was only a bonus. Jane was head over heals for the adorable, geeky mind too; she was a woman in love, not just in lust. As if she felt Jane’s eyes upon her, Maura turned and just managed to glimpse the admiring look before Jane shut it down to a neutral smile.

 

“That went well.” Maura’s eyes swept Jane’s body, openly enjoying the view of purple satin and lots of tanned, lightly muscled flesh. Then she remembered their interrupted conversation. “What were you going to ask me?”

 

Jane frowned and rummaged through her bag for her red button-down shirt, finally locating it, she pulled it on over the bikini. “Doesn’t matter,” she muttered and called herself a coward.

 

Maura stepped closer and ran her hand over the front of Jane’s shirt just above her breast. “It’s creased, Jane. You should have put it on a hanger, not stuffed it into a bag.”

 

They were practically toe-to-toe and Jane could smell Maura’s intoxicating scent. Time seemed to stand still and it was suddenly difficult to breath. She swallowed and lifted her gaze from Maura’s hand, which was still tracing the crease on her shirt, to look at her face. Jane had never thought of green as a hot colour before but those green eyes were burning with enough heat to melt diamonds. Maura leaned forward and Jane licked her lips, her heart pounding as she began to lean in too. They were millimetres apart when there was a loud thump from just outside the room and someone swore. They sprang apart and carried on getting changed in silence, both internally lamenting another lost opportunity.

Jane finished first and practically ran from the room and into the bar, where she bought drinks for them both before heading for their usual table. The bar was busy but not excessively crowded with most people on the dance floor moving to the beat of Bon Jovi. Jane slumped down in a seat and buried her head in her hands. Why hadn’t she talked to Maura after their almost kiss? The little annoying voice that lurked in her head and liked to give her a hard time piped up with its 2 cents. _Because no matter how much you think she’s into you, there’s a strong possibility you’ve misread the situation and she’ll push you away_. Jane sighed and took a long pull from her beer bottle, wondering why it was so hard to read Maura’s feelings. The music abruptly changed from the soft rock that had been playing, to a love song. Jane looked over to the bar where the controls for the sound system were located. Maura was talking to the barman, she had her hand on his arm and Jane felt a pang of jealousy that grew as Maura gave the guy a warm smile. Jane scowled and drained her beer bottle.

 

“Woah, sis. You look like someone has stolen your Red Sox tickets.” Frankie sank into the chair next to her, plonking two bottles of beer on the table.

 

“Don’t you have someone else to annoy?” Jane turned the scowl on him, but picked up the beer he’d brought her.

 

“Well if that’s how you feel...” Frankie tried to take the bottle from her hand but Jane kept a tight hold. There was a brief tug of war which Jane, as older sister and veteran of many childhood squabbles, won by cheating.

 

“Don’t make me get the duct tape, Frankie.” He let go immediately. Any comeback was forgotten as Maura joined them, smiling politely at Frankie and then lovingly at Jane.

 

“Your new friend not joining us?” Jane snarked.

 

“Who?” Maura was confused. Jane jerked her chin towards the bar.

 

“Oh, Terry. No, I asked him if I could change the music and he very kindly agreed. This is much more rom.....atmospheric don’t you think, Jane?”

 

Jane looked up from peeling the label from her bottle and got lost in Maura’s heated gaze for the second time that night. Frankie looked at them, grinned and left the table, not wanting to play gooseberry.

 

The words from the song currently playing resonated in Jane’s mind, they seemed to capture her feelings about her best friend perfectly.

 

_Never in my life have I acted such a fool_

_As sure as I stand here, man I fear_

_I’ve never wanted something so bad_

_Never in my life have I been so lost in you._

 

The rest of the universe disappeared to leave just the two of them, Jane placed her hand flat on the table halfway between them, hoping Maura would take the hint, she did and as their fingers touched they both felt a warm tingle and identical love-struck expressions broke out on their faces.

 

Her courage came surging back and Jane drew her fingers across the back of Maura’s hand, leaning forward she started to speak. “Maura, I...”

 

“Evening girls.” Korsak sat in the chair recently vacated by Frankie, shattering the mood.

 

“Sonofabitch!” Jane snatched back her hand, her adoring expression lost to another scowl.

 

~~~~~

 

An hour later Jane was standing at the bar, she still hadn’t managed to talk to Maura and was beginning to give up on the whole idea, certain she’d imagined the loving looks they’d exchanged. What would someone as gorgeous and intelligent as Maura want with the likes of her anyway? She drained the last drops of beer from her 3rd bottle and signalled for another, the alcohol was starting to take the edge off nicely.

 

Jane had the whole weekend away from work, so why not have a few drinks and enjoy herself? She looked around the Robber at her friends and family enjoying themselves and her good humour returned. She was young-ish, healthy, in a job she loved and had the most adorable woman on the face of the planet as her best friend. Life could be far worse.

 

Said adorable woman had been conspicuous by her absence for a while and Jane scanned the room. Ever since leaving her at a fundraiser that resulted in Maura being framed for murder, Jane liked to keep a close eye on her when they were out. She couldn’t see Maura at first then spotted her walking up to their table where several of the rest of the gang were already seated. Jane breathed a sigh of relief, she got the attention of the bar tender and ordered Maura a drink.

 

~~~~~

 

“And then the hooker said...hello Dr Isles.” Korsak aborted the risqué joke when Maura sat beside him. Tommy was part way through a belly laugh when he realised the punch line didn’t make sense.

 

“Wait, what?” He asked quizzically, and then noticed the addition to the table. “Hey, Maura, can I buy you a glass of wine?”

 

“Hello, sergeant, Tommy. That would be...”

 

“...unnecessary,” Jane finished, as she joined them.

She reached over and set the glass in front of Maura, she was just pulling her empty hand back when it was taken in a soft grip, Jane looked down into Maura’s eyes questioningly.

 

“Thank you, Jane.” Maura’s voice was like liquid chocolate, dark and smooth. It sent a shiver up Jane’s spine and a jolt of adrenalin rushing through her system. She gulped and sank on to her seat heavily as her knees gave out. She concentrated on keeping her hands from trembling as she took a slow sip from her beer.

 

Unnoticed by Jane the current tune ended and another love song began to play over the sound system, her attention was brought back to the table as something touched her leg just above the ankle and began to travel upwards. She looked around at the people sitting near her. Korsak and Tommy were chatting, Frankie and Martinez were laughing: none of them could be the phantom footsie player, which just left Maura.

 

Under the guise of taking a drink, Jane lifted her head and there it was, that piercingly intense gaze and it was directed at her again. She was also speaking...no, not speaking but mouthing the lyrics of the song. As the singer on the song intoned ‘I wanna kiss you all over,’ Maura mouthed along and then provocatively licked her lips. The bottle of beer slipped from Jane’s suddenly nerveless fingers and fell on to the table, spilling its contents. Chairs scraped back and people tried to contain the liquid with napkins and tissues.

 

Maura sighed as she helped with the mopping up, Jane wasn’t getting the message. The eye sex she had thrown Jane’s way was supposed to have made her wild with desire and by now they should be back home, ideally naked and sweaty, but it hadn’t happened. Time for plan C. Maura spoke quietly to Frankie, who nodded and they got up to dance. Jane watched her go and, as usual whenever Maura went off with a man, the green-eyed monster reared its head, and she picked up her beer, scowling at the world in general and the bottle in particular as she realised it was empty.

 

Jane tried not to follow Maura’s movements out on the floor but kept finding her eyes gravitating towards her. Each time she looked Maura seemed to be dancing a little closer to Frankie until she appeared to be trying to occupy the same space. Thankfully the song changed to an upbeat number and Frankie started to head back.

 

When he reached the table he was red in the face and reached for his bottle of Blue Moon.

 

“You left her out there with Giovanni!” Jane accused.

 

Frankie held up his index finger as he gulped down the entire bottle without breathing. Jane waited impatiently, bouncing a knee, but Frankie just put the empty bottle down and immediately picked up Tommy’s, sucking down the beer as if his life depended on it.

 

“ _Frankie_ , what the hell...” Jane got up and pulled the bottle out of his hand, thudding on to the tabletop. Frankie regarded Jane, breathing a little heavily, finally pulling her away from the straining ears at their table.

 

“Take her home, Janie. Before _he_ does.” Frankie jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where the birthday boy was pressing enthusiastically against Maura.

 

“Take...what makes you...?” she spluttered, and then the penny dropped. “Ma told you.”

 

“She didn’t have to. C’mon Janie, it’s obvious how you two feel about each other, just take her somewhere quiet and tell her.” Frankie’s face was full of kind concern.

 

Jane’s eyes slid past his face to watch the antics on the dance floor with growing annoyance. Maura slapped Giovanni’s hand away from her breast as he was yelling to her above the music. Jane only caught the words ‘hawt’ and ‘threesome’ before she watched in horror as he tried to lick Maura’s cheek. She started to rush to the rescue but Frankie caught her attention with a brotherly arm on her shoulder, which was a shame as she missed Maura driving her stiletto into Giovanni’s foot and striding determinedly in her direction.

 

“Tell her Jane, just tell her.” Frankie said with a sympathetic look.

 

Jane opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly moving rapidly backwards, dragged away unceremoniously by a red-faced, determined Maura, who pulled her out of the bar. Jane stumbled, trying to keep her feet and ended up back-pedalling furiously until they reached the car park.

 

Maura let go and pulled Jane around to face her. Before she could say anything, Maura launched into plan E; the speech she’d been working on all night.

 

“I’ve tried everything I can think of, Jane. The little touches in the cake...” At Jane’s surprised face Maura added, “You don’t really think I’m that clumsy, do you?”

 

“Well...” Jane was starting to think she should just turn her badge in now for being so clueless and give herself a kick in the pants for good measure.

 

Maura ignored her and carried on. “Then there was the intense eye contact but still you didn’t react, so I...”

 

“Oh I reac...” Possibly two kicks.

 

“Then the music, I spent hours searching for the songs that express how I feel...”

 

“Feel?” Jane said faintly. “About me?” With heavy footwear, possibly those big diving boots.

 

“And now I’ve submitted myself to being pawed on the dance floor by Giovanni ‘love ‘em and lick ‘em’ Gilberti just to make you jealous but still you sit at the table, happy as Harry.”

 

“It’s ‘Larry’, Maur,” Jane said just above a whisper.

 

“Really? Is now the time for pedantry?” Maura’s sarcasm was equal to Jane at her worst.

 

Jane shook her head, she murmured a heartfelt “Sorry,” and gestured for Maura to continue.

 

Maura inhaled deeply and exhaled her irritation out with the spent air, she took one of Jane’s hands in both of hers and looked directly into Jane’s eyes.

 

“Next is the 56 slide Powerpoint presentation, which your mother assures me you don’t need, but I’m severely having my doubts...and if that doesn’t work I’m just going to start undressing.”

 

“Fuck,” Jane breathed, suddenly wanting them to be somewhere with walls and a nice, big bed.

 

“So Jane, sweetheart, for the love of Aphrodite, can we _please_ go home and make love?”

 

Jane nearly swallowed her tongue as erotic images swirled in her brain and her hands trembled at the thought of finally touching Maura. She wanted to answer Maura’s plea but couldn’t remember any words. She was more of an action girl anyway. Jane took Maura’s hand and led her out on to the street, she put two fingers in her mouth and a piercing whistle penetrated the quiet Boston night. A cab appeared seemingly from nowhere, Jane opened the door and ushered Maura inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Just one more chapter to go. Will our lovely duo get home safely? Will Jane know what to do if she gets Maura naked? And just why the heck did Jane clamber over the safety rail on that damn bridge? Two of these questions will be answered. See you next week. Kx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by a YouTube video of a Xena convention from a good few years ago (search for Lucy and Renee - Burbank a Go Go – 2005 if you’re interested) so it’s only right and proper that the Warrior Princess herself gets a mention in this final chapter.   
> I dread writing smut but it seemed the logical end to the story, I apologise if it isn’t very good.   
> Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this story and to my long suffering Beta, Katie. 
> 
> In the Xena tradition I’ll add a disclaimer. No cakes were harmed in the making of this fic, but several beers were drunk.

By unspoken, mutual agreement they kept their hands to themselves in the cab on the way home but now, in blessed private, all bets were off. Maura pushed Jane hard against the inside of the apartment door, slamming it closed and causing Jane to bang her head against the unforgiving wood, but she barely felt it through the excitement pounding in her blood.

Maura’s hands tangled in Jane’s messy, brown curls and pulled her down so that Maura could capture her lips in passionate kiss, Jane met her halfway, eager to participate. As a first kisses went, it wasn’t one for the record books. It was all messy fumbling and urgent need, teeth clashed and noses bumped but neither could slow down long enough to regain composure; they’d been interrupted too many times already that night. But after Maura’s nose jabbed into Jane’s eye and Jane accidentally bit Maura’s tongue, Jane realised they needed to calm the desperation a little. She put her hands on Maura’s shoulder and pushed just far enough that she could focus on her face.

“No, no don’t stop, please, Jane, _please_.” The anxiety in her voice and the fearful look on her face pierced Jane’s heart as Maura struggled against Jane’s grip.

“It’s okay, Maur, I’m not stopping, just pausing to regroup. You’re kinda overwhelming.” Jane matched her soft tone with a gentle smile and soft caress to Maura’s cheek. “I’ve wanted you for so long and it’s mind-blowing that you feel the same but we both got a bit...”

“It was a little chaotic, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, sorta.”

Maura took a deep breath and willed herself to regain control, she smiled up at Jane and stepped closer, slipping her arms around Jane’s neck.

“Shall we try it again?” she said and, without giving Jane the chance to speak, Maura pressed her mouth to Jane’s and slowly began to stroke the soft lips above her own. Jane hummed in pleasure as the kiss deepened, Maura opened her mouth and pushed her tongue forward at the same moment Jane parted her lips to receive it. In perfect co-ordination now, the two tongues greeted each other and began to play sensuously together.

Jane’s hands slid around Maura’s waist and down her hips finally settling over her firm backside. She pulled Maura against her, thrusting her hips forward at the same time, the kiss was broken with twin moans. They smiled at each other, gasping.

 

“Bedroom?” Jane asked, hopefully.

 

Maura, smiling saucily, grabbed her hand and led the way.

 

~~~~~

 

Their clothes had disappeared by the time they reached Jane’s bedroom, Maura scooted back onto the bed beckoning Jane to join her: a request she eagerly accepted. She crawled up Maura’s lush, naked body with a predatory gleam in her eye.

 

Jane had enjoyed sex with men before but nothing had prepared Jane for the feeling of sheer bliss that overwhelmed her as she laid her body over Maura’s for the first time. The skin-to-skin contact made her shiver.

 

“Holy crap, that’s gotta be illegal,” Jane breathed, fervently.

 

“No, Jane it’s neither...”

 

Jane put a gentle finger on Maura’s lips, cutting off the Googlemouth and thinking how adorable her best friend was. “I just meant that it feels amazingly good.”

 

Flustered, Maura started to apologise. “I’m sorry, I....”

 

Jane silenced her with a brush of her lips this time. “Never, _ever_ apologise for being you, Maura Isles. You are,” kiss, “absolutely,” kiss, “completely,” kiss, “perfect.” She brought their lips together again and deepened the kiss, requesting entrance to Maura’s mouth with her tongue and moaning when she complied.

 

Jane worked purely on instinct and judging by the encouraging gasps and moans she was pulling from Maura, she had to be doing something right. She delicately stroked Maura’s tongue with her own, while her fingers drew ever-changing patterns on the soft swell of Maura’s breast. Bringing her thumb into play, Jane brushed it across the dusky pink of Maura’s nipple.

 

“Jane!” Maura gasped, her eyes were wide open as they locked onto Jane’s. Jane could see the shock in their green depths and for a heart stopping moment she thought she’d done something wrong, but Maura just hooked her hand around Jane’s neck and pulled her down, crashing their mouth’s together again.

 

Maura couldn’t believe the power of the lightening bolt that shot through her at Jane’s touch, it went from her nipple straight to her core, releasing a gush of moisture. She desperately wanted Jane to do it again but, annoyingly, she kept her hand resting on Maura’s ribs. Maura was never one to be passive in the bedroom, she cupped Jane’s hand in hers and guided it back to her breast. Jane took the hint and squeezed firmly before rolling the hard nub between finger and thumb.

 

She laid a blazing trail of open-mouthed kisses from Maura’s chin down to her breasts, lavishing the dark peaks with loving swipes of her tongue and then taking one tight nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently then more strongly at the needy gasp that fell from Maura’s lips. Jane propped herself on her right forearm as her left hand stroked down Maura’s body, her index finger briefly circling then dipping into Maura’s navel before continuing into what was, for Jane, virgin territory.

 

Maura had never known the difference between love and sex before now, but when Jane’s long, slender fingers slid over her shaved mound and found their rightful home in the depths of her musky heat, she realised how much she’d been willing to settle for physical release without the emotional connection. With Jane above her the whole experience was magnified. Maura felt complete, safe and loved. Jane’s hips were rubbing and thrusting against Maura’s leg, trying ease the ache at her core. Maura understood and sympathised, she pushed at Jane’s side encouraging her to move sideways.

 

“Straddle my thigh, Jane.” She directed, huskily.

 

Jane eagerly complied and moaned as she ground against the firm muscle then began to rock against it; frustratingly it both soothed and amplified her need. She tried to focus on her lover and resumed her gentle exploration between Maura’s legs.

 

The sensation of Jane’s fingers stroking along her sex was exquisite and one that she wanted to reciprocate, Maura nudged at the defined abdomen above with her left hand and Jane lifted up obligingly allowing Maura to slide her own fingers over Jane’s closely trimmed mound and into hot, wet heaven, silently thanking the universe that she was ambidextrous...their first kiss was awkward enough without amateurish fumbling at this glorious moment.

 

“Maura...” Jane’s sigh was part gratitude, part prayer. She stilled her hand temporarily to just enjoy the sensation and then resumed her caresses.

 

“I know, love. L...ahhhhh.” Her words ended in a gasp as Jane skimmed her hand upwards and found her clit, caressing it hesitantly.

 

“Yes! Harder, _please_.”

 

Jane complied, her confidence growing with each frantic moan from Maura. She moved two, slender fingers to Maura’s entrance and unhurriedly pushed them inside, drawing out the moment. Bending the fingers slightly Jane withdrew, making sure that her fingertips made contact with Maura’s G-spot. The sigh of pure bliss that Maura made nearly caused Jane to climax, never had pleasing a partner been so satisfying. Jane began a slow rhythm, pushing in and out lazily while her hips copied the movements, impaling herself on Maura’s fingers.

 

Their movements accelerated as the need for release began to build, their gazes locked and the excitement they saw in each other’s eyes made their own increase until it was a magnificent feedback cycle spinning out of control. Twin hearts pounded and lungs struggled to keep up with the demand for oxygen but all that was overwhelmed by the ever-growing pleasure of the rapidly approaching orgasm.

 

Jane felt Maura’s inner walls start to contract around her quickly pumping fingers, she angled her palm so that the heel of her hand rubbed against Maura’s clit and the contractions became stronger as Maura’s climax began in earnest.

 

“God, Jane! YES!”

 

Knowing that she had given the woman she loved such pleasure was the extra stimulation Jane needed and the world shorted out to white-hot stars for them both as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over them.

 

Jane collapsed on to a raggedly panting Maura, she placed a sloppy kiss on the nearest piece of flesh and rolled to the side, gathering a limply compliant Maura in her arms, both floated on a cloud of bliss for long, contented moments.

 

Maura’s voice brought Jane back to the present. “Have you ever done that before?”

 

“Made love? Thought I had but judging how I feel now, apparently not.” She pressed a grateful kiss to Maura’s temple.

 

“Aww, that’s sweet, Jane, but I meant have you been with a woman.”

 

“Nope, you’re my first at that too.”

 

Maura kissed then nuzzled Jane’s neck. “Did you research how to please a woman?”

 

“Mmmm,” Jane said non-commitally.

 

Jane’s only ‘research’ consisted of numerous hours lost in daydreams of her and Maura. It had started when Jane was recovering from her self-inflicted bullet wound a few years ago. Her wounds left her practically sofa-bound so she filled the days by internet shopping and watching TV. While channel hopping at stupid o’clock one morning, she caught a re-run of Xena: Warrior Princess and, under the influence of the industrial strength painkillers, had an extremely erotic dream where she and Maura had taken over the lead roles. They saved the world from evil warlords during the day and made each other very happy in their bedroll underneath the stars at night.

The dream had come out of the blue but made her see things much more clearly. She now understood why she wanted to spend all her free time with Maura and why she turned down all of the men that asked her out.

 

Jane purchased the Xena box set of DVDs the next morning and binge watched the entire series in 3 weeks. The show had been her guilty secret ever since, whenever Jane felt sad or depressed, usually when Maura went out on a date, she would shut the rest of the world out and put on a few episodes. Watching the raven-haired warrior with many skills, one of them seemingly the power to defy gravity, and her cute sidekick Gabrielle, transported Jane to a place where good triumphed in 42 minutes and the two heroines preferred each other over the men that came their way. It never failed to cheer Jane up and she’d inevitably fall asleep on her couch, her dreams filled with images of her and Maura travelling together, fighting side by side and lazily making love under the hot, Greek sun. She would awake the following morning with a stiff neck but a renewed sense of hope that one day she and Maura would...

 

Jane mentally shook herself, one day was now so why was she day dreaming when she could actually be doing? She looked down into Maura’s still flushed face and brought their lips together for a sweet, gentle kiss.

 

Thinking about Xena reminded Jane of something Maura had said outside the Robber, when the kiss came to its natural conclusion Jane asked.

 

“What was with that Aphrodite comment earlier? Have you been watching Xena?”

Maura looked at her in confusion so Jane elaborated. “Xena? Warrior princess in a short, leather battle dress with an impressive cleavage?”

 

Maura shook her head uncomprehendingly.

 

“You’ve never...? Right, that’s it, tomorrow I’ll get Tommy to have Jo and we’ll lock the door, turn off our phones and have a Xena marathon.”

 

“Marathon?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll start at the beginning and see how many episodes we can get through before work on Monday. You’ll love it, she’s almost as badass as I am.” Jane grinned, her eyes shinning at the thought of lying on her couch all weekend with Maura in her arms.

 

Maura chuckled at Jane’s face, thinking correctly that there would be more making out than actual watching of episodes. “Okay, Xena it is, do I need to go and fetch anything from home?”

 

“Nah, just bring your sense of fun, oh and that stash of chocolate you keep in your bedside table and think I don’t know about.”

 

Maura shook her head with mock exasperation. “Why did I fall for a nosey detective?” she sighed.

 

Jane grinned and tickled her ribs, making Maura squeal in surprise. “Cos I’m irresistible.”

 

Maura took Jane’s chin so that their gazes met and said seriously. “Yes, Jane, you really are.” She slipped her fingers into Jane’s hair and urged her down. Their lips met in an intense, tongue-tangling kiss that went on for long moments.

 

~~~~~

 

Maura settled her head on Jane’s shoulder and sighed in contentment. She felt Jane briefly press a kiss on her head and she brought her arms around to hold Maura in a relaxed embrace. Jane thought about how the evening had gone from disappointment to triumph...she was certain that if they hadn’t been stuck in that cake semi-naked then they wouldn’t be in bed now.

 

“Is it bad that I’m glad your elbow got grazed?”

 

“Not if you kiss it better for me.”

 

Jane adjusted their positions and reverent lips brushed scuffed skin. Flicking her eyes up to Maura’s face, Jane noted the half lowered eyelids and the heard the soft gasp as she made contact, it sent a thrill of excitement straight to her core.

 

“Just your elbow, cos I’m all warmed up now?” Jane asked with a hopeful grin.

 

“Lower,” Maura directed.

 

Intentionally misunderstanding, Jane’s twinkled with mischief and her voice rivalled Barry White as she growled. “Anywhere else you want me to kiss?”

 

Maura giggled, she’d never realised that being naked in bed could include such goofy humour...her previous lovers had been sadly lacking in that department.

 

Jane had already chosen the spot for her next kiss and moved in just as Maura began to speak.

 

“It _would_ be a shame to waste such...ahhhhh...” Maura sighed as Jane captured a nipple and began to worship it with her tongue as her hand wandered south. Apparently it was time for round two.

 

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted next week. Thanks for reading. K.x


End file.
